disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Morad Sumar
'Morad Sumar '''is a character in the Disney XD animated series ''Star Wars Rebels. He was a farmer who had a resident outside of Kothal on the planet Lothal until he was forced off his land by the Empire. He was an old friend of Ezra Bridger's parents. Role in the Series In his debut "Fighter Flight", Sumar was selling his fruits at the Kothal market where he saw Ezra Bridger, whose parents he had known. He greeted the boy who was looking for a Meiloorun fruit. Sumar explained that the Meilooruns were not grown on Lothal and therefore only rarely and at an appropriate price as export goods. Shortly after Ezra had said good-bye, Imperial Provost Master Yogar Lyste visited his booth to ask him about his farm again. Sumar dismissed him, whereupon Lyste went farther. Shortly after, Sumar had returned to his farm when three imperial troop carriers reached the ground and Lyste appeared, explaining that the empire would take over the farm, even without his consent. As a demonstration, he ordered one of the vans to destroy the farmhouse with his guns. Sumar and his wife were detained and loaded onto a troop carrier, whereupon the convoy broke up. However, a passing TIE Fighter, under the control of Ezra and Zeb, flew in and dropped off Ezra who set the farmer and his wife free. But when he was told to jump, Sumar hesitated as he thought the trasnporter was going too fast. However, he overcame his anxiety and, together with his wife and another Aqualishan prisoner, jumped off the transports, whereupon Lyste drew attention to the fugitives and opened fire on them. Therefore, Zeb attacked the transporters with the stolen TIE Fighter drawing them away so that Sumar could escape. Sumar is last seen with his wife, looking on as Ezra and Zeb fly away. Sumar returns in "An Inside Man" where he was now part of a small resistance led by Ryder Azadi. He assisted Ezra and Kanan in their mission to uncover more Intel from the Imperial factory, as the Rebellion was planning an attack. They went as one of the workers, and once inside received an unexpected visit from Grand Admiral Thrawn. Sumar had in fact been affiliated with a group within the factory affiliated with Azadi. He and his fellow cohorts had been secretly sabotaging Imperial speeder bikes upon construction, causing them to overheat and explode. This led to the death of countless Imperial troops. During Thrawn's inspection, he was quickly able to deduce who the saboteurs were. Angered by the murder of his men, Thrawn sought to put a stop to the traitors. Since he still required the construction of additional speeder bikes, Thrawn opted not to apprehend and execute those responsible, believing that to be an inefficient waste. Instead, he decided that he would instead encourage them to stop doing what it was they were doing. The best way to do this, in his opinion, and contrary to what most Imperials would have done, would be to select a single traitor and execute him to set an example. Unfortunately for Sumar, he was selected from among many of the confirmed traitors. In an act of poetic justice, Thrawn made Sumar test out one of the rigged speeders, which ultimately exploded, killing the farmer. Gallery Morad-Sumar_Card.jpg Fighter Flight concept 3.jpg Sumar_FF_3.png Sumar_FF_6.png Fighter-Flight-51.png Fighter-Flight-62.png Fighter-Flight-40.png An Inside Man 18.jpeg An Inside Man 13.jpeg RebelsS03E10-4.jpg|Moments from being killed by his own rigged speeder bike Trivia *Sumar was originally supposed to appear in "Fire Across the Galaxy" where he would have been surprised to see Ezra as a wanted rebel. However, his scene was never made and the idea was scrapped. External links * Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Rebel Alliance characters Category:Farmers Category:Mechanics Category:Spouses Category:Elderly characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Heroes